The Big Four
by DustHallow
Summary: An unknown enemy is threatening the world, and when Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup are brought together, what will happen? Why does it happen? And, most importantly, why were they summoned?


**The Big Four**

_by DustHallow_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If I did own anything, there would already be a movie with these people.

Characters © to _DreamWorks Animation SKG_, _Walt Disney Studios_ and _Pixar Animation Studios_

Rated T

* * *

A/N: Hey people! This is my very first story, and I really hope you'll like it!

This story is modern AU, so Merida lives in a castle in Scotland but there is electricity and all that stuff, and her mother wants her to be a proper princess. Berk, where Hiccup lives, also has electricity, and I will be using the Hiccup from HTTYD2, even if that movie hasn't come out yet ;D. Rapunzel lives in her tower, trapped by Mother Gothel, and her hair is still insanely long but she wears it in the long braid very often so it won't get all tangled (;D). Jack is a Guardian and is just like he is in the movie.

Okay, enough blabbering. Enjoy the story, and please R&R!

* * *

The first snow was always something special. The whole world was changed, all the familiar shapes were different, and the bright sun reflected in the snow, making the world you were used to completely unrecognizable from what only twelve hours ago had been gray and boring.

The pitter-patter of small feet woke Merida from her deep slumber. She yawned loudly and sat up, stretching her arms in the process. She threw her legs over the edge of the bedand put her feet on the ice cold stone floor. The pattering footsteps disappeared and were replaced by silence.

Merida stood up and walked over to the window. She yawned again and pulled away the curtain. _Gosh, she was so tired!_ When she looked outside, however, all of the sleepyness was washed from her body in less than half a second.

"Snow!" she yelled happily. She dashed over to her closet and quickly changed to a snow friendly dress and warm fur boots. She grabbed her bow and quiver, then darted out the door and ran down the stairs. She passed her dad and mom, who were sitting at the dining table.

"Hi mum, hi dad!" she said as she quickly stopped to grab an apple from the table, then continued towards the door that led out of the castle.

"Merida!" her mom said, "where are ye goin', lass?"

"Outside, mum" It's been snowin'!" Merida answered. "See ye at one!" And she was out the door.

Queen Elinor sighed at her daughter's love for winter and snow. "A princess-"

"Doesn't run out t' play in the snow, Ah kno'," king Fergus interrupted. "Let the lassie have fun at least once in her life.

Elinor looked sternly at Fergus who merely continued stuffing his mouth with chicken.

Merida ran out to the simple stables where Angus was, quickly saddled him, then hoisted herself up on his back and urged him into a gallop.

"Out o' me way!" she shouted at the people who were scattered in the courtyard. She saw Maudie chasing her three brothers for a second before Angus had bursted out of the courtyard and galloped across the snow covered stone bridge. Merida let out a scream of joy, just to let the world know how much she loved the winter.

After about fifteen minutes of racing through the forest, Merida pulled Angus to a stop and jumped off of his back down in the snow. She laughed out loud and and took off Angus's saddle, then hung it on a branch in a nearby tree.

"There ye go, lad! Have some fun," she said happily, stroking Angus's neck and carefully untangled a bit of his mane with her fingers. Angus whinnied softly and waited for her to finish, then he trotted away to a small creek to drink.

Merida walked over to a tree and brushed away some of the snow on the trunk to reveal the bark, deep brown with snow in every little crack. Merida smiled to herself. "Ye niver fail t' impress meh, Jack Frost," she whispered quietly.

There were people - her mother for example - who were surprised that Merida believed in things such as Jack Frost. People who said he was just a myth, that he didn't exist. Merida just ignored them when they told her that. She had heard stories about Jack Frost when she was younger, and she knew they were real. She couldn't explain why she knew this, not even to herself, but she just had a feeling that the stories weren't made up by some people who had been bored about three hundred years ago.

Merida continued brushing away snow from the tree, finding new patterns and shapes for every swipe of her hand. Suddenly she heard Angus's panicked whinnying. She turned around, startled by the noise, and saw the big, black horse run back into the woods from the little clearing he had been in.

"Whoa, easy lad, easy!" Merida shouted. She hurried over to Angus and held up her arms to calm him. "Steady, laddie, steady now!"

Angus finally stopped throwing with his head and stomping nervously with his hooves, and slowly lowered his head to let Merida pat him gently.

"That's it, lad," she mumbled into his long mane. "what had ye all stirred up, Angus?"

After giving Angus the apple she had taken from the table earlier, Merida went out in the clearing. She looked around carefully but saw nothing while she loosened her bow from her back and put an arrow on the string. She followed Angus's old footprints over to the creek and knelt down by it, which made Angus whinny nervously. Merida studied the surface of the water and saw that it was covered with an incredible thin layer of fine ice. "This wasn't here when we came here, aye Angus?"

Merida looked over on the other side of the creek and saw that the snow there was full of footprints.

Human footprints. Footprints from a barefooted person.

Merida looked closer and saw that in some places, there were small, circular holes in the snow, as if a stick had been put down in the ground. A stick, or perhaps a staff.

Footprints from a barefooted person. Markings from a staff. In the snow.

Merida's eyes widened. She only knew of one person who would walk barefoot in snow while carrying a staff.

"Jack Frost."

* * *

And that's the first chapter :3 Please R&R, it won't take long C; Thank you for reading, and I hope that you enjoy the story!

~DustHallow


End file.
